


3 A.M. Questions.

by sunkissedbulbs



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedbulbs/pseuds/sunkissedbulbs
Summary: Fuyuhiko and Chiaki text late at night and Fuyuhiko asks some stupid and weird things.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 12





	3 A.M. Questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Nani again for the idea on Amino and giving me permission to put sone of their suggestions on what to write in here!

**[ it's 3am fucking sleep 03:00 AM ]**

**no:** do you think beethoven used to shout 'I can't hear you' at his concerts?

**wants sleep but doesn't:** babe, sleep it's 3am.

**no:** fucking fine

\------------

**[ it's 3am fucking sleep 03:05 AM ]**

**no:** have we just been eating butterflies this entire time? like, it could be in our butter

**wants sleep but doesn't:** i-

**wants sleep but doesn't:** please sleep

**no:** fine.

\------------

**[ it's 3am fucking sleep 03:10 AM ]**

**no:** aren't the bodies of snakes technically legs since they use their whole body to move around?

**wants sleep but doesn't:** i will actually have a mental breakdown over these questions, please stop-

\------------

**[ it's 3am fucking sleep 03:15 AM ]**

**no:** if your leg got cut off, where would the pain go?

**wants sleep but doesn't:** please, i beg of you, sleep

**no:** ugh, fine

\------------

**[ it's 3am fucking sleep 03:20 AM ]**

**no:** The parrots work for the bougusie

**wants sleep but doesn't:** GO TO BED GOD DAMMIT

\------------

**[ it's 3am fucking sleep 03:25 ]**

**no:** what would we call west Virginia if it was the country where cheese originated?

**wants sleep but doesn't:** what…?

**no:** swiss virginia

**wants sleep but doesn't:** …

**wants sleep but doesn't:** …

**no:** babe??

**wants sleep but doesn't:** _**shut.**_

\------------

**[ it's 3am fucking sleep 03:30 AM ]**

**no:** okay, listen to me-

**wants sleep but doesn't:** fuyu, babe

**no:** yeah?

**wants sleep but doesn't:** i am going to inhale and exhale in real life. once i do i will give you two options and you're going to choose one, okay?

**no:** what the fuck are you planning?

**wants sleep but doesn't:** you'll see

**wants sleep but doesn't:** okay, now you either let me in your dorm to help you sleep or i blame you for taking the cookies again and you'll be banned from eating them again

**no:** …i think i might wanna go for option one

**wants sleep but doesn't:** good. i'm coming over.

**no and wants sleep but doesn't are now offline!**

\------------

Now, let's just say that someone got falsely banned from having the cookies again because he couldn't sleep and because he kept on asking weird questions to his girlfriend.


End file.
